Zim looks for batteries!
by Familiar47
Summary: When Zim's PAK is stolen, he has to rely on an Emergency PAK. Problem: It constantly needs to charge! If you watched Crank or Crank 2 you'll see the similarities. One-shot! Please note this was made in a rush, so expect grammar mistakes I'll fix later.


Zim Looks for Batteries

_After Zim's latest bungle, his PAK falls into Dib's hands. Desperate, Zim makes a temporary life support PAK, but constantly has to recharge it or else he will die. The race is on as Zim rushes through the city in a desperate attempt to keep his PAK-R operating and find Dib so he can get his main PAK back. But can he do it without destroying the city and his leaders?_

_This is inspired by Crank and Crank 2. Enjoy!_

Xxx

"AHHH!"

High above the rather dull city, a red and pink Irken Voot Runner was on a crash course for a park in the suburbs. Inside, a small_,_ teenager sized alien with green skin, large red bug eyes, and antennae was shrieking in fear while a small robot with blue eyes was hopping up and down, cheering. A purple moose toy bounced all around the cockpit, squeaking repeatedly.

"EJECT! EJECT!" Irken Invader Zim shouted as he hit the Eject Button repeatedly.

Luckily for him, the canopy shot open and the seat shot out of the Voot Runner. Zim screamed as he flew up into the air, gripping the seat tightly while the Voot Runner crashed into the park.

"Deploy the chute! Deploy the chute!" Zim shouted.

"Okay!" The robot said in a sing song tone as it pulled a lever...and released a piggy shaped balloon. "Aw...IT'S A PIGGY!"

"NOOOOO-!"

THUD!

Xxx

Dib hopped out of the escape pod that he had used to escape from Zim's orbital facility. He took a deep breath and smiled. "It's good to be victorious today!"

Several people walking past him barely gave him a glance.

Dib had managed to stop Zim's plans at world conquest once again. This time Zim had planned to arm his station with a Magnetic Kinesis Beam to draw asteroids into hitting the Earth. Dib had overloaded the station and destroyed it entirely. Now all he had to do we get home before Mysterious Mysteries was over-

CRASH!

Suddenly the Voot Runner crashed near him.

"Hm...that was Zim's ship...so he must be dead! Yes! Victory for Earth! The first step in the war against the Irken war machine-"

"HELP ME! I AM ZIM-!" THUD!

Dib looked at the source of the second crash and saw...Zim, face down, in front of his Voot Runner's pilot's seat. GIR was next to him, inactive while Minimoose rolled off of the seat, giving one pitiful squeak before gong silent.

What's more, something was different about Zim...

That pack thing on his back had come off entirely!

Dib walked over and picked it up the PAK. He examined it. "This is what Zim used for his spider legs and all that cool gear...this'll make good evidence for the Eye Balls!" He held it up. "The SECOND step in the war against the Irken War Machine-"

"YOUR VOICE IS STUPID!" His sister, Gaz shouted from nearby.

"...I'll just go." Dib walked off...dramatically!

Xxx

Zim shot to hs feet. "Who-! What? Where?" He paused. "What the- my life clock is-?" He looked at his back. "By the tallest! PAK. Gone! Vision! Blurry!" He began to lose balance. "Squeedlyspooch...uh...weird." He shook his head. "Move! Fast! Must! Find! PAK! Must. Stop. Talking like...Kirk-Human! On...Star Ship, I've, yet, to, find!"

"My stupid brother took your dumb back pack." Gaz grumbled, sitting on a bench next to him.

"PAK! No! Without PAK! Body, shut down! PAK for, living!" Zim panicked. "GIR! Get, back, to base! NOW!"

"Yes my master!" Gir suddenly shot up, holding the piggy balloon.

"Drop, the, piggy!"

"Aw..." Gir dropped it, scooped up Zim and Minimoose and shot off.

"Can't, find, original PAK, like, this!" Zim coughed. "Must, use...emergency PAK! And hope...to stop...talking like...KIRK-HUMAN!"

Xxx

Zim was dumped in the middle of his lab by Gir.

"I'm gonna go watch the Scary Monkey Show now!" He skipped off.

"Computer! PAK...gone!"

"_**I noticed."**_ The Computer replied.

"Activate. Emergency. PAK production!"

The computer sighed. _**"On it."**_ Within ten seconds it assembled a basic Emergency PAK, which was basically a small silver oval device with a single pink dot on it.

It went onto Zim's back ,and the Irken shot to his feet.

"Zim lives!" Zim declared. "Now all I must do is find the Db-Human and-what the-?"

The battery meter on the emergency PAK was near empty.

"Florp! Am. Back to. Talking like...Kirk-Human!" Zim growled. "Batteries. Need Batteries. BATTERIES! Computer ,where is the emergency charge system?"

"_**It blew up."**_

"WHY DID IT BLOW UP?"

"_**Hold on, seeking alternative...recommendation: take in electric charge by absorbing through direct contact."**_

"Eh?"

"_**...plug yourself into an outlet. Jam your finger in or something! Heck, go jump in the power core!"**_

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Zim snickered. "I shall bring the Massive to Earth and plug myself into the power core! How do I make such brilliant ideas?"

"_**I don't really think you should-"**_

"Shut up. Must get Massive!" Zim ran to the communications screen. "Gir, call the Tallest!"

Xxx

"Ah...Amazonia, home to the most beautiful women in the galaxy." Purple sighed.

"Yeah...looks beautiful...let's go blow it up!" Red shouted.

"WOO!"

As the Armada moved on the peaceful planet of Amazonia, the yreceived a call from...

"Incoming transmission from Earth!" A drone shouted.

"Zim." Both Tallests groaned.

"Ok, let's see what the moron has to say." Red sighed.

The screen showed Zim. "MY TALLEST! POWER! PAK GONE! POWER! NEED. POWER!" He wailed.

"Uh...what?"

"Dib-Human. PAK. Stolen. Power. Low. Emergency PAK, low power! Talking, like, human on, some hidden, star ship!" Zim said. "Need Massive's power core! NEED POWER!"

"...You want to plug yourself into the power core of the most advanced star ship in the galaxy, and possibly fry yourself from the immense power stored within?" Purple asked.

"YES! YES!"

"..." Red and Purple looked at one another.

"Well...he'd die." Red said.

"Yeah..." Purple nodded.

They looked at Zim.

"We're on our way! Be brave little uh...Invader!" Red said. "WE shall not let you down!"

"Thank you My Tallest!"

The connection ended.

"Alright everybody, Zim is finally gonna die!" Red shouted. "Call off all invasions and head for Earth, I want the whole empire to see this!"

Xxx

It all took five minutes of violating intergalactic traffic laws for millions of Irken ships to gather in the human solar system.

The Massive stood over Earth...and the humans never even noticed.

Zim flew his repaired Voot Runner up at break neck speed ,and crashed into a hangar, smashing dozens of ships.

Hopping out, Red shouted., "Make way for the brave one! Make way for uh...Invader Zim!"

Zim rushed through corridors filled with Irkens that cheered him on. When he entered the power core, Red looked around. "Alright, who bets he'll last two seconds in there?"

"I bet he'll let out a high pitched wail and blow up from the inside!" Admiral Envon, a tall blue eyed Irken shouted.

"Good, good, anybody else?"

"We need somebody to bet on him living." Purple pointed out.

"You're right...you, table headed drone!" Red pointed out the drone in question. "Bet on Zim!"

"But the last time I did you tied me up and tried to send me into the sun!" Bob sniffed. "And I still never got my monies."

"Okay okay, if we promise not to do that will you bet on him?"

"I guess so..."

"Good!" Red cackled. "Finally, after so long Zim shall finally DIE!"

"YAY!"

"WOO!"

"HAHA!"

"INVADER ZIM ROCKS!"

Xxx

"Must...plug...self...in!" Zim gasped as he reached the Safety Barrier between him and the most powerful energy core in the galaxy. "Must...live!" He raised one hand and jammed it into the stream of energy travelling from the core to the systems. He immediately spasmed and made weird noises.

Outside, millions of Irkens listened as he made weird blubbering noises.

"COLD UNFEELING ROBOT ARM! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?" Zim shouted. "OOH! SNACK BAR! I GAVE YOU THE CREDITS! YOU STUPID MACHINE! GIMME MY DRINK! OOH, INVADER ASSIGNING! MUST ESCAPE! NACHOS! NACHOS NACHOS! GIR! GET OUT OF THAT TUB OF GRAVY! GRAVY! HEEHEE!"

Red and Purple exchanged a confused look.

"What the florp-"

CRASH!

"OUT OF MY WAY! I AM ZIM!-!-!-!-!-! GOTTAGO! THANKYOUVERYMUCH! You have just witnessed the glorious Zim escape the claws of death! LOVE YOU ALL! But no as much as ZIM!-!-!-!" Zim shot by at a million miles an hour, leaving an astounded crowd.

"Did he just...?"

"Yep."

All eyes went to Bob, who grinned as he calculated the entire Irken race losing a bet against him. He would be one happy drone when this was over.

Xxx

Zim ended up running around.

"! I BLAME SKOODGE FOR GETTING IN MY WAY AND STOPPING ME FROM GETTING THE INVADER APOCALYPTIC VIDEO GAME! WHAT A HORRIBLE BOSS, MADE ME CLEAN OUT THAT BATH ROOM STALL FOR YEARS!" Zim babbled. "FoodCourtia's foodening is disgusting! By the tallest that head is _huge!_ It's so big I could host Blood Sport on it and have space for _ten_ Massives!" He paused. "Must focus, must get on mission- OOH! Milk shakes!" He stopped Bob the drone.

"Bob-Drone, milk shake!"

"Hey, you just won me a lot of monies-hey, are you okay?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, totally! Awesome, at full capacity!" Zim downed every milk shake Bob carried. "Must go, find PAK! Ooh, here's a monie for milkshakes!"

"Ooh, extra! Yay!" Bob smiled.

Zim ran up to Red and Purple. "My tallest! You have saved the life of Zim! Your assistance will be noted in the mission report!" He shot off, but came back a second later and stopped at the Irken next to them. "Hey Tenn! Nice to see you escaped the Meekroobians! He moved onto the next Irken. "Skoodge, nice to see yah! How's it been?"

"Well-" Skoodge started.

"Goodthat'sawesome!" Zim shook and shot off, but paused as he stopped in front of a purple eyed Irken. "YOU! You're Lok!"

"Hey, you finally got my name right!" Lok grinned.

"What? Lock what? LOCK-LOCK-LOCK-LOCK!" Zim ran off again, and stopped in front of Kay. "You!"

"YOU!" Kay replied.

"Her!" Zim said.

"Him!" Kay shouted.

"IT!" They said at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Kay asked.

"I'm better than okay! I'm ZIM!" Zim said. "And I'm _crazy!_" He said the last word in a very low and whispery voice.

"...Really?"

"YES! Now, must go! Need more power, need PAK!" Zim said and ran off.

"...I like that guy." Kay grinned.

Skullene sighed. "Ignorance s bliss."

Red looked at her. "Hey, weren't we hunting you?"

"OH right..." she punched him and ran off.

"OW! GET HER!"

Xxx

"SUDDENY Invader Apocalyptic's notes on never ending life makes sense to me! The universe makes sense to me! Ooh, new cruiser!" Zim stopped at...the Para-Hunter!

"Hey, that's my ship!" Lok objected.

"You!"

"YOU!" Lok growled.

"You...you're locking something. What are you locking?" Before Lok could reply Zim roared. "YOU'RENOT LOCKING THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He hopped into the ship and shot off.

"...I just got my last payment on that thing." Lok sighed.

Xxx

"I whole heartedly agree! Oh man I've never felt so alive in my life! Look at those stars passing by me!" Suddenly he was in the atmosphere...passing BEES!

"BEES! _Bees._ Bees-Bees-Bees! Hey! Now I know why they call them Bees!" Zim grinned. "Bees! BEES!"

PING!

The ship went into a spiral.

"WOO HOO!" Zim cheered. "ZIM LIVES FOR THIS-"

CRASH!

Zim hopped out of the wreckage. "Oh, good thing I already paid for that!"

"YOU DIDN'T PAY ANYTHING!" Lok shouted as he came down in another Voot cruiser, and ran to his ship. "NOOOOO! WHY!"

"Uh...Byegottago! GIR! Pick up, right now!"

"What up master?"

"We don't have time for any dancing! Ooh, dancing is good! Lots of energy!" Zim ran off. "DANCE YOU IGNORANT HUMANS! Dance!"

"WOO HOO!" One human randomly shouted. "He's right ,let's dance!"

Every human in the park began to dance!

On the Massive, Red and Purple shrugged and joined n, as did every other Irkens in the whole Armada!

Kay cheered. "I LOVE DANCING!"

Back on the ground, Zim was losing Energy as he ran through hthe city.

"Oh no. Losing energy! Power down to forty percent!" Zim panicked. "Need power. Need power!"

"Hey Zim!" Zim looked up and saw Lok's side kick Loe sticking his head out of a Voot Runner. "The emergency PAK can convert adrenaline and caffeine into energy, along with sugar! EAT JUNK FOOD!"

"Thank you person whose names escapes me! Good luck locking! LISTEN EVERYBODY! Lock your doors, lock your windows, you are not SAFE!" Zim ran off.

Lok ,who was watching all of this sighed. "He gets my name right for one second."

Xxx

Tak was walking along, drinking a soda. She sighed. "Ah, I really needed this vacation."

Suddenly a red and green blur stopped in front of her. "YOU! Crazy human. TAK! Mission stealer!"

"What the- ZIM!" Tak gasped.

"Kick you off planet. How. Get. Back?" Zim twitched wildly.

"Uh...I crashed-"

"Awesome! Lovely. AMAZING!" Zim held out a hand. "Gimme the drink."

"No!"

Zim growled, but then Tak chugged the entire can of soda. Before she could swallow though, he grabbed her face...and their lips met. Stunned, Tak was powerless to react as he drained the soda out of her mouth and then broke the kiss. "VICTORY FOR ZIM! Thank you Mission Stealer!" He ran off.

Xxx

Red and Purple blinked.

"Did he just...?"

"Yep."

Many Irkens let out wolf whistles.

"GO ZIM!"

"THIS IS FUN!"

"INVADER ZIM ROCKS!"

Xxx

Zim kept running. "Energy! Energy, need energy!" He stopped as he saw a bill board. He read it. "Professor...Membrane's...Endless...Energy...Generator..." He paused. "Membrane? Heard that."

...He stood in the middle of busy traffic.

Xxx

Later, he sat in a cafe ,sticking a finger into an outlet.

Xxx

Then he was wearing rubber gloves and reaching into a water tank. He pulled out electric eels and stuck them into his chest.

"Wee!"

Xxx

He was hooking a car engine up to his tongue when...

"MEMBRANE!" He shouted. "The Dib! PAK! MUST FIND PAK! Must find _Membrane!_"

He ran off.

Xxx

Gaz looked up as somebody knocked at the door...and kept knocking at lightning fast speed. She walked over and opened t...and Zim knocked on her head 56 times in a row.

"Why won't they answer? Are they even home?" Zim pulled away. "Need energy, ENERGY! Don't believe it, the one time you need that Dib-Worm around he's not-HOW CAN HE POSSIBLY BE SO STUPID!"

...

"What do you want?" Gaz sighed.

"Need Energy. Need endless energy generator! Need...Professor...Membrane..."

Suddenly a tall man in a lab coat appeared out of nowhere between Gaz and Zim. "Never fear, Professor Membrane is here!" He struck a majestic pose.

"Membrane? Membrane! You!" Zim pointed. "Membrane?"

"Yes I am, and you're Dib's little foreign friend!"

"Dib? Dib-Friend? Head so big you can park moon on it?"

"Why yes! That's him, my poor insane son!"

"Need to find Dib! Need Endless Energy Generator?"

"My Endless Energy Generator that I shut down because of a somewhat immature audience?" Membrane pondered this. "Why?"

"Uh...Energy good, no energy bad! Need energy for...life!" Zim said. "Battery, no energy, DEAD! And uh..." He saw a mug in Membrane's head that said 'I heart Real Science. "Coffee good...Real Science Good! Need energy for REAL SCIENCE!"

"Real Science?...okay, here's the activation key!" Professor Membrane gave Zim a key card.

"THANK YOU! I AM ZIM! OUT OF MY WAY!" Zim ran into speeding traffic.

"Now that is what I call an enthusiast!" Professor Membrane sniffed. "It makes me so proud."

Xxx

"ZIM! ZIM! ZIMMY ZIM-ZIM!" Zim shouted as he reached the generator complex and ran to the controls. "Hand! Socket, socket-socket-socket-socket!"

Xxx

"Hey look! The idiot found another power source!" Purple said.

"An Infinite energy Generator...sweet! NEW BETS!"

This time several individuals bet alongside Bob on Zim surviving it. Skullene, wearing hand cuffs even tossed a few monies in.

Xxx

Zim activated the generator. It hummed to life and rose out of the ground above him. He grinned and walked over to a single, tiny socket built into it. He took off his glove and held it up, wetting it in his saliva.

"I AM ZIM!" He declared, and stuck his hand into the socket.

Xxx

The Irken Armada, still unnoticed by the humans watched as the entire planet suddenly went dark.

Red and Purple blinked.

"Did he just...?"

"Yep."

Xxx

Suddenly the Generator exploded, and Zim went flying through the air.

"YEE HAW! HAHA-HA-HA-HA! FEAR ME!" Zim shouted as he flew across the city.

Several people looked up.

Gaz watched him fly. "Meh; seen better."

Tak blinked. "What is that idiot up to?"

Dib, who was carrying the PAK around and humming, looked up. "Huh? Flying aliens now? Wow...is that Zim?"

A boy with dark hair and a giant flame thrower in hand grinned as he closed in on a red headed boy. "Now I've got you Kurt."

"HI CARLOS-MANIAC! HI KURT!" Zim shouted as he flew by.

"...Did that scare you too?"

Kurt nodded.

"I think that was Zim." Carlos grinned. "YO ZIMMY! Love to catch up wit hyou man but I gotta kill here. Now Mr Kurt, it's time to...die...?" He blinked. "Hey, where'd you go? Running off while I'm distracted? Get back here and DIE!" Carlos ran off after Kurt.

Xxx

Lok sighed as he tried cleaning up the wreckage of the Para-Hunter. "I hate my life."

"HI ALMIGHTY NAMELESS ONE!" Zim shot over him.

Lok stood up. "...Why did I feel angry just now?"

Xxx

"Wow, and he lives again!" Envon said.

"Score!" Skullene grinned. "Okay Purple, deal's a deal!"

"Florp!" Purple unshackled her.

"And...?"

Purple sighed. "Okay, fine."

"SWEET!" Suddenly a Vortian leaped out of the shadows and made out with Skullene.

"FINALLY!" Skullene shouted as she and Shen Baron made out.

Red grumbled. "Never betting with that at stake again. Stupid interspecies relations."

Xxx

"WEEE!"

THUD!

Zim landed on a bill board. "Ooh, a bill board!" He read it.

"Eat...Electro...Bars...Extra...energy?" Zim grinned. "ENERGY!"

He tried to bite the Bill Board, but ate through it and bit a cable...which shocked him into letting go and falling into the street below. He got up a second after landing.

"Gotta go, need Electro Bars!" Zim rushed into a shop. "You! Cash-Human, give Zim the electro bars!"

"Uh...that'll be 1.50-"

"GOT IT!" Zim piled all of his human money onto the counter and took every electro bar and energy drink in the shop. "I AM ZIM!"

"Uh...that stuff reacts badly with energy drinks-oh forget it."

Xxx

Zim was chugging down the soda and Electro Bars.

He sighed as he finished the last one. "Ah..." He paused. "Why does my Squeedlyspooch feel weird?"

He twitched once...then again...

And then shot off at a million miles an hour..AGAIN!

"YA HA HA-HAHA!" Zim cackled. "FEAR ME HUMANS!"

Xxx

"Gotcha this time Kurt," Carlos aimed a sniper rifle at Kurt, who was eating lunch outside a McDonalds. "And now nothing will distract me..."

"HICARLOSHIKURT!" Zim shot by.

"Zim? Man you're all over the place!" Carlos looked at Kurt...who was aiming fireworks at him. "Oh snap-"

Kurt lit them.

Xxx

Ring...ring...

"Hello? Yes, Professor Membrane? We found the guy who blew up your generator...you might want to get down here."

Xxx

Ten minutes later...

Professor Membrane and Gaz came into the public aquarium and saw Zim...covered in paste...in the Electric Eels tank...hugging them all to his body as they shocked him.

"...wow, he's gotta be good to last that long in there." Gaz raised an eye brow. "What's with him anyways?"

Suddenly Zim smashed his way out of the tank. "Oh hi Gaz-Human. Membrane. Gotta go. Must find this...big headed...kid! Stole something from me...helps me think...gooder."

"...your pack thing?"

"Yes! PAK! You knew that? Ah, oh no, low energy! Gonna die!" Zim grabbed the eels and shocked himself again.

"We need to help him Professor, he obviously needs it." An officer said.

"Hm...He says energy s good, and no energy is bad!" Membrane said. "Perhaps...we need a better GENERATOR!"

"Yes! Better! More power! NEED MORE POWER!"

"Okay somebody get him out of there!"

A few officers tried to wade into the half flooded tank. But he kept popping under the water when they got near him and appeared elsewhere. Each time he came up he said. "ZIMMY!"

This went on as Gaz, Membrane, and the Police Captain watched.

"Wow...this is better than TV." Gaz smirked.

"Have you guys-" Plop! Splash! "ZIMMY! Seen-" Plop! Splash! "ZIMMY! Zim's-" Plop! Splash! "ZIMMY! PAK!" He hopped out of the tank. "MUST FIND BIG HEADED ONE!" He ran out.

Xxx

"This is Rick Storm with the Daily News. Ever since Ten oh clock this morning our city has been plagued with events involving this green skinned little boy." A picture of Zim appeared. "Who has been exposing himself to massive amounts of energy, causing tens of thousands of dollars in damage and police assets."

Rick sighed. "I can only say this...this is way too weird to make up."

Xxx

"ZIMMY ZIM ZIMMY ZIM!-!-!-!" Zim stopped. "Membrane house. Dib home!" He face palmed. "So stupid! Should have checked. Was just there! What was I thinking?" He ran off.

Xxx

"Zim's coming for me!" Dib ran around. "He needs power...must cut power!"

He began to cut the power lines and then took the batteries out of every appliance in the house.

Gaz came in the front door...and her Game Slave was snatched out of her hands. "Sorry Gaz, must protect the batteries!" He placed the powerless Game Slave 2 in her hands.

"...Dib-"

"Can't talk, must go! I need to keep Zim from getting his PAK back!" Dib ran out...with ALL of the batteries in a bag.

Gaz growled as he ran off. "You can't hide from me _Dib!_ I'll hunt you down to the darkest corners of this stinking world if that's what it takes to BRING YOU DOWN-"

CRASH!

"DIB- DIBBY DIB BIG HEAD! PAK! NOW!" Zim looked around, one eye twitching. "Why is he never home when you need him?"

"He. Stole. My Batteries!" Gaz growled. "I lost. My. GAME!" She snarled.

"Game? Lost? Batteries. Batteries have energy. Need energy to live. Living is good. Have no game. Need BATTERIES! NEED PAK!" Zim shouted. "Wait, bio scanner! LOCK onto Big head-so that's what he was talking about! His name is _Lok!_ Loky loky lok-lok! LOK!" He giggled. "Lok." He paused. "What was I saying?"

"You can find Dib?" Gaz asked.

"Find Dib? Yes! Find Dib! Get PAK!"

"I'm going with you. I'll help you get your PAK if you help me get the batteries."

"PAK? Batteries, Dibby-Dib-Big Head? DEAL!" Zim shook her hand...lifting her up into the air repeatedly. "Find DNA for scanner! Meant to put on missile...missile broke down! DNA scanner didn't!"

"Use this." Gaz picked up a comb with black strands of hair on it.

"Ok. GIR! GIR-GIR-GIR-GIR! Get over here!" Zim shouted.

Gir landed next to him. "PIGGY!"

"No Gir, no piggy! DNA scanner, NOW!"

"Yes my lord!" Gir turned into a DNA scanner.

Zim added a hair from Dib's comb. "Locking on! Lock what? Lock? Locky!" He giggled. "LOCK ON! FIND DIB! LOCK WHO DIB FIND WHAT?" He babbled on as he ran off with Gaz in pursuit.

Xxx

Dib was in the Swollen Eye Balls HQ.

"This is amazing Moth Man! This is undeniable proof that this Zim person is an alien!" Dark Booty said.

"Fnally! The recognition I deserve!" Dib grinned.

CRASH!

Zim leaped down from a hole in the ceiling. He landed on all fours and sniffed the air. "I smell...head! Big heads! With...PAK!" He saw his PAK. "You! Stole, PAK! Stole, Zimmy's Zimmy Pak!"

"You'll never get this back Zim! Now that I know what it is for you'll never get your hands on it!" Dib stuffed it into his back pack.

"Pak? Back pack! PAK? Back pack! WANT PAK!" Zim hissed as Gaz landed next to him.

"SECURITY!" Dark Booty shouted.

Instantly dozens of soldiers rushed in, each saying 'hup-hup-hup' as they went.

"Why do they say 'hup'?" Zim whisper-shouted to Gaz.

"HUP HUP HUP!" They came to a halt, surrounding Zim as Dib fled the room.

"I'll handle this." Gaz rolled up her sleeves. "Get. Me. Those. Batteries."

"Batteries! Big head! Dibby Dib Big Headed PAK thief!" Zim crashed through the crowd. "OUT OF MY WAY! I AM ZIM!"

He chased Dib as Gaz opened her eyes and glared at the soldiers...

And she Doomed them all on the spot.

Xxx

Dib panted as he rushed into the first unlocked door he could fnd. He heard eerie giggling behind him.

Xxx

CRASH!

"Here's...ZIMMY!" Zim looked into...a bath room. "DOH!"

Xxx

CRASH!

"Here's...ZIMMY!"

"Hi Zimmy, I'm Stan!" A man in the middle of an empty room waved at Zim.

"DOH!"

Xxx

CRASH!

"HERE'S ZIMMY!"

"EEK!"

SLAP-SLAP-SLAP!

"...Whoops! Sorry!" Zim left the Woman's Washroom and ran to the next door.

CRASH!

"I've been kicking down doors for ten minutes. I've been running around all day and I'm a little messed in the head so bear with me here. HERE'S ZIMMY!"

"Oh hey Zim, have you seen Kurt around here?" Carlos asked as he walked by the front entrance Zim had kicked open.

"DOH!"

Xxx

"Phew...he'll never find me here-"

CRASH!

"MY FOOT HURTS!" Zim rushed inside. "YOU! PAK THIEF! GIVE! ME ZIMMY ZIM! WANT ZIMMY ZIM PAK! Power...so...low..."

"Wow, I arrived at the best time."

The two enemies looked up and saw Tak sitting on a shelf above them, drinking another soda.

"Yes! Give Zim soda!"

"Oh no you don't Zim, and if you try to kiss me again I will-"

Zim leaped up and kissed her. She was so caught off guard he stole the soda from her and leaped down, chugging the soda. "Thank you! I am Zim!"

He tossed the can over his shoulder, and it bounced off a wall, then Dib's head, then off of a shelf, and into a recycling bin.

"Good shot, but this isn't the Wide World of Sports Zim!" Dib said. "This is...the uh..." He looked around.

"THIS! IS!" Zim growled. "THE...Swollen Eye Ball Experimental Model X-43 Non-polluting Power Generation Facility constructed by Walter Zulu, been selling energy since 1983..." He looked away from the label. "P-P...power?"

Indeed, the power generator below them was even BIGGER than the endless power generator Membrane had made.

Dib looked up. "Ohh...no."

Zim shot past him.

Xxx

"Hm...I sense...a disturbance...in the Carlos!" Carlos said.

Kurt shrugged.

Xxx

"Hm...Shen, I think we should move."

"What's wrong with Vort?"

"I meant from this spot. Maybe a few million miles away." Skullene stopped between their make out sessions.

Xxx

"Well, I finally got my ship out of the ground." Lok sighed.

"Lok ,we gotta go!" Loe shouted.

"What now?"

"Zim found the mother load of all power generators."

"What about the Endless Energy Generator?"

"Bigger than that man!" Loe said. "And in about ten seconds he's about to make a big BOOM-"

Xxx

"Okay this time, this time we bet that he dies." Red said. "There s no way he'll survive it when that thing shocks him."

Purple snickered. "Yeah, and with our luck if it doesn't kill him, then he'll die when it makes a big BOOM-"

Xxx

"Hey, Billy ,what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing Jimmy, just seeing how these two chemicals will react."

"You can't do that! If you do they'll make a big BOOM-"

Xxx

The Angry Monkey scratched it's back...and then randomly said. "BOOM-"

BOOM!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Xxx

Trillions of beings from all over the galaxy watched over TVs as the Swollen Eye Ball HQ was enveloped in a massive explosion that knocked the Armada out of position and made Earth roll away from the Sun a bit as it was propelled by the explosion.

"Wow..." Red said.

"Okay he has so gotta be dead." Purple said.

"I know!" Skullene stuck one hand out an air lock with a stick tipped with a marshmallow on the end. When she pulled it back, the marshmallow was perfectly cook by the explosion from the Generator.

Xxx

"Wow..." Carlos said. "What IS that?"

Kurt shrugged...and pulled out an umbrella as fire fell around them.

Xxx

"What have we DONE?" Dib wailed ,falling to his knees. "It-It's awful!"

"Whiner." Gaz walked by, her Game Slave filled with its precious batteries once more.

"Wow..." tak said. "He's definitely dead after that."

They looked at the crater, which was all that was left of the HQ.

"No! The lab! The PAK! The chance of proving alien life exists is GONE!" Dib sighed. "Oh well, at least Zim is dead."

"_Hee-hee..."_

They looked around.

"Did you just hear that?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"I think so." Dib whispered.

"_Tee-hee-hee..."_

"No..." Dib's eyes widened. "It can't be-"

The ground exploded in front of them. Something leaped out of the hole, and landed before them in a crouch.

"Endless..." An Irken stood up. "Power..."

The dust cleared, revealing Zim, glowing with energy...and his PAK was back where it belonged while the Emergency PAK was in pieces around him.

"Zim feels it. LIMITLESS POWER!" Zim cackled. "Zim is BACK!"

Xxx

The bridge of the Massive was silent.

"...life is not fair." Purple began to cry.

"I know." Both Tallest broke down crying.

"It totals up to..." Bob began to cry tears of happiness. "FIFTEEN TRILLION MONIES!-!-!-!-!-!-!"

Xxx

Zim flexed, sending out bolts of lightning. "Now to begin my next evil plan!" He paused as his PAK beeped. "Ooh! Lunch time! I could sure go for some snacks after this running around! By Dib-Human! By Tak-Mission Stealer. By the way, you're not a bad kisser." He walked away. "By Gaz-Human, for your assistance, Zim shall keep you as a concubine after he conquers this pathetic mud ball!"

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled, focused on Vampire Piggies.

Zim walked away from the stunned Dib, disturbed Tak, and oblivious Gaz. He sighed. "Ah, it's a good day to be evil! And Alive. And most of all: Zim!"

Xxx

"...did that all just happen?"

"Yep." Envon nodded. "And all in..." He looked at his watch. "...Two hours...wow he works fast."

"So, what now?" Skullene asked.

"I have an idea." Invader Hellion slid out of the darkness. "Take a guess."

"..."

"Let's go steal his PAK again."

"AWESOME!"

Xxx

Down on Earth, Zim walked into the Waffle House restaurant. He ignored every electronic being fried around him, and the new funky haircuts everybody was getting as static energy came off of him.

He walked up to the Cashier. "Uh...yeah, I'd like some waffles please."

"We're out of waffles."

"WHAT?"

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

The restaurant exploded.

Xxx

End of Story

Just a little random thing put together by me and Lord Maximus. XD

We do not own Invader Zim, Crank, or anything referenced in this story. 


End file.
